


Prediction

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: smallfandomflsh, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Romance, Seer!Vaako, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could have predicted what Riddick would find among the Necromongers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prediction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Small Fandoms Flashfic](http://smallfandomflsh.livejournal.com/) challenge. Prompt: Predict.
> 
> Also apart of mine and Hellbells' [50 Ways to Kill Dame Vaako](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/50_Ways_to_Leave_your_wife_Necro_Style) series.

_Who would have predicted this?_ Riddick wondered.  Then a bitter thought crossed his mind.   _Probably that damned Elemental._ He smirked then.   _Not that she’ll be a problem anymore._ No, Breezy- as he’d taken to calling her- had learned the hard way not to meddle in his affairs.  It was true... Air Elementals couldn’t fly.

 _One meddlesome creature down, one to go._ In truth, there were certainly more people out there on his hit list, but there were just a few in particular that were higher up there.  He figured if he was cleaning house, he may as well start with the ones that would make things more bearable around the Basilica ship with their demise.

The fact he had stayed, choosing to take up the mantle as leader of the _Dead Legion-_ did Vaako ever hate it when he called them that- had surprised not only himself, but everyone around him.  When he proclaimed that Vaako was to stay as his First Among, no one was as shocked as the Commander himself.

_“Why?” Vaako demanded once they were left alone in the Necropolis._

_“Why not?” Riddick had responded simply, watching as the Necro’s face contorted in both confusion and frustration.  The new Lord Marshal smirked, considering it a victory to make the usual stone-faced Commander show something resembling normal emotion._

_“I do not understand you, my Lord,” Vaako finally replied bluntly.  He turned on his heels, leaving with Riddick’s deep baritone laughter following him._

Riddick looked around his quarters, smirking.   _Nope, no one would have predicted this,_ he concluded.  That he would take to leadership so easily.  That he would find himself feeling at home among the pale horde.  That he would find his mate within their ranks.

There was a light knock at the door, pulling him from his thoughts, and he granted entrance.  His Commander walked in, that snake of a Dame on his arm.  Riddick smirked.  “Right on time as always, Vaako.”

The man gave a slight bow.  “Whatever you require of me,” he replied, eyes flicking up to meet Riddick’s silver gaze.  “My Lord,” he added, his voice dropping an octave, telling to someone who knew him well.  The fact Dame did not catch it spoke volumes of her.

The woman bowed low herself then, not out of loyalty or duty, but rather to show off the cleavage of her plunging neckline.  It took all of Riddick’s self-control not to roll his eyes at her blatant behavior.  How Vaako had put up with this _creature_ for so long was beyond him.

“How ‘bout we just cut to the chase,” Riddick graveled out.

“As you say, Lord Marshal,” Vaako replied.

Dame Vaako had no chance to act, or even reply.  Her husband locked both her arms behind her back harshly, causing her to whimper.  “What’s going on here?!” she demanded.  “Release me!”

Riddick clucked his tongue, shaking his head as he stalked towards her.  “I think not.”  He pulled one of his favorite blades, a simple curved saber-cat claw, taunting her with it.  He enjoyed the way her eyes widened, things clicking into place.   _Too little, too late... bitch._

Before she could try and beg or coerce, the blade slashed through the air in a blink.  It left a trail right across the Dame’s throat, and the only sound to come out was a choked gurgle as blood spurt from the wound.  Vaako let her go unceremoniously, the body collapsing to the ground in a heap.

The Necro brushed his hands together as Riddick licked the blood from the blade.  “Well, that was a bit anti-climactic,” he mentioned, looking up to his Lord.

The Furyan gave a lewd grin, sheathing the blade.  “Oh, I’ll give you a climax, Vaako.”  

Ignoring his Commander’s undignified snort, Riddick reached out, clasping his hand.  He tugged lightly, waiting until the Necro stepped over the corpse- carefully avoiding the pooling blood on the floor- before he yanked harder.  Vaako went easily though, trailing behind the other man into the bedroom.  

This night was a long time coming.  

The pair had danced around each other when Zylaw was alive, but afterward, when Riddick was named the new Lord Marshal, there was little reason for that.  Something about his animal side- his Furyan side- told Riddick exactly who the raven-haired Necro was.  When he pulled the Commander into a dark alcove a few days later, Vaako didn’t seem surprised in the least.

Then again, if anyone were to be able to predict Riddick’s actions, it was the warrior underneath of him that moment.  His beautiful Commander was a seer, and he had waited for the one who would challenge Zylaw, and then claim him, for years.   _“I knew you would come, Riddick,”_ he said that day in the alcove.   _“I only wish you would not have taken so long.”_

Yeah, Vaako had seen it coming.  Even so, for all his talents, he couldn’t predict how much Riddick would affect him.  The Furyan’s presence was both calming and riling, peace and mayhem.  He was drawn to Riddick like a moth to a flame... and Vaako wanted to burn.

“You’re mine now, Vaako,” the graveled voice spoke in his ear, before nuzzling their cheeks together.

“Always, Riddick,” he replied, hand grasping the scruff of his neck.  “Just as you are mine.”

Riddick smiled down at his new mate.  Vaako would be denied nothing- anyone could predict that.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
